All Hell Breaks Loose
All Hell Breaks Loose is the 66th episode of Charmed and the finale of season 3. This is also Prue's last episode. Guest Starring * Matt Malloy as Dr. Griffiths * Mercedes Colón as Elana Dominguez Co Starring * Michael Bailey Smith as Shax * Marianna Elliott as Alice * Mark Bennington as Cameraman * Joe O'Connor as News Editor * Michael Bailey Smith as The Source * Margaret Easley as News Director * Tommy Redmond Hicks as Captain * Rebekah Louise Smith as Female Classmate Featuring * Lee Spencer as Lawyer * Joe Torrenueva as Reporter #1 * John Torbett as Reporter #2 Uncredited * Laura Silverman as Susie * Gary Lane as Bystander at Hospital (uncredited) * Larry Lane as Bystander at Hospital (uncredited) Summary Phoebe and Cole are in the Underworld and are forced to strike a deal with Tempus and travel back in time to before it was revealed to the world that magic existed. They travel back succesfully but the episode ends with Prue and Piper lying on the floor from when Shax threw them, neither of them moving, one or both of them possibly dead. Plot The sisters lead a befuddled Dr. Griffiths into the manor. They claim to be witches and that a demonic hit man is after him. They don't have much information and Phoebe consults the Book of Shadows. Dr. Griffiths conclude that this is a practical joke and is ready to leave when Shax blows into the manor. Shax blasts Prue and Piper, but Phoebe returns from the attic just in time and repulses Shax with a spell. Leo heals Prue and Piper. Phoebe and Leo stay with Dr. Griffiths while Prue and Piper leave in search of Shax. Shax attacks, Prue repels his attack and Piper blasts him. Unknown to the sisters, a TV reporter is in the area, and films their encounter with Shax. Still, they convince Dr. Griffiths to keep quiet. Phoebe wants to turn Cole back to good, over her sisters' objections. She has concocted a potion and, with help from a spell said by Piper, she transports herself to the underworld, where Cole is hiding. The reporter presents her tape to the TV station. Her boss, fearful of being scooped, sends her after the witches. Prue has a bad feeling, which becomes worse when a neighbor admonishes her daughter to stay away from Prue and Piper. Darryl gets a bad feeling too, after seeing Shax's attack on TV. He calls the manor just as the reporter approaches the manor. A crowd of reporters and onlookers besieges the manor as Darryl approaches. His captain wants to question the sisters. The Elders are aware of the situation, and Leo orbs in with the news from "up there". Phoebe throws her potion, and she and Cole embrace. She wants him to take her back to the manor, but Cole fears that the Source is still after him. Shax is still after Dr. Griffiths and Leo isn't allowed to orb the sisters, lest he be exposed as well; Prue and Piper try to protect him, though they cannot vanquish Shax without the Power of Three, and Phoebe is still with Cole. They rush Dr. Griffiths out of the hospital as Shax attacks, and they again repulse him with the spell, but the reporter is there. The crowd around the manor grows larger and louder. Dr. Griffiths talks to the press, and others start spreading gossip to the press as well. A self-proclaimed witch named Alice Hicks breaks into the manor, and Prue flings her back out, wounding her pride. Leo, on the advice of the Elders, proposes to seek the aid of Tempus; evil has also been exposed, and Tempus might be able to help by resetting time. Leo orbs to the underworld, finds Phoebe and Cole, and warns them of their exposure. The Source is also aware of the problem, and Leo asks Cole to contact the Source to try to find Tempus. The Source is reluctant, and still angry with Cole. The Source only agrees to summon Tempus if Phoebe will remain in the underworld, and warns that one of her sisters is about to be killed. Alice Hicks shoots into the manor, gravely wounding Piper, and is promptly arrested. Leo is still in the underworld, and cannot help. Prue tries to drive Piper to the hospital, but the crowd obstructs them. At last, Prue starts flinging the crowd away. The crowd scatters, and Prue and Piper rush to the hospital. Dr. Griffiths attends Piper, but is unable to save her. Cole tells Phoebe of the Source's terms, and that one of her sisters is dead. As Prue grieves for her sister, a SWAT team approaches. One tries to apprehend Prue, but she flings him away and bars the door. Leo orbs in and is grieved to find Piper dead. He returns to Cole and Phoebe, and Phoebe immediately knows what's wrong. She agrees to the Source's terms, provided that Cole warn Prue and Piper of Shax once time is reset. The Source also agrees, but secretly orders Cole detained and Phoebe killed. Just as the SWAT team fires a bullet at Prue, Tempus resets time. Piper is alive again, and Dr. Griffiths is again in the manor with the sisters, though this time Phoebe is not coming down from the attic. Shax attacks again, blasts Prue and Piper and then Dr. Griffiths as well. The future of the Charmed Ones is uncertain, with Phoebe in the underworld and Prue and Piper badly injured. Featured Music * After opening credits: Depeche Mode, "Dream On" Evil beings Shax Alice Hicks Innocents lost #Dr. Griffiths, a prominent doctor who betrays the Charmed Ones. Killed by Shax. #Prue Halliwell, a good witch murdered by Shax. Book of Shadows :Although the page was never shown, Phoebe does get a spell from it and the page was later seen in the DVD extras Shax, The Source's Assasin Potions #Phoebe uses a potion to reverse the spell Raynor cast on Cole. phoebe uses the potion on cole.jpg|Potion smokes on Cole's back Spells #Phoebe casts the "Shax Vanquishing Spell" but it just banishes him. #Phoebe rewords the "Magic to Magic" spell to send herself to Cole. It is believed that Piper (and maybe Prue) cast this spell on Phoebe. #Prue and Piper vanquish Shax with the "Shax Vanquishing Spell". Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil wind that blows, :That which forms below, :No longer may you dwell, :Death takes you with this spell. phoebe casts the shax vanquishing spell.jpg|Phoebe tries to vanquish Shax... shax turning back into the wind.jpg|But it just banishes him. phoebe travels with a magic to magic spell.jpg|Phoebe appears in the Underworld, looking for Cole. prue and piper cast the shax vanquishing spell.jpg|Prue and Piper trying to fight off Shax shax vanquish.jpg|And it works! Powers *Shax / Appear / Himself / Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Prue / Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Piper / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor *Leo / Heals / Piper and Prue / Manor *Shax / Appear / Himself / Outside Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Prue / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Energy Ball / Outside Manor *Piper / Blow Up / Shax / Outside Manor *Leo / Orb / Himself / Manor *Shax / Appear / Himself / Outside Hospital *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Conservatory *Prue / TK / Alice Hicks & Doors / Manor *Leo / Orbs / Himself / Cole's Lair *The Source / Flames / Himself / Underworld *Prue / TK / Reporter & Camera Man / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Man with Sign / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Two Men / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Two Men / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / Man / Outside Manor *Prue / TK / SWAT #1 / Hospital *Prue / TK / SWAT #2 / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Hospital *Leo / Orb / Himself / Cole's Lair *Shax / Appear / Himself / Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Prue / Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Piper / Manor *Shax / Energy Ball / Dr. Griffiths / Manor *Shax / Disappear / Himself / Manor Notes thumb|300px|right * Prue dies for the third and final time in this episode. * This is the last episode of Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell. * This is the third and final episode directed by Shannen Doherty. * Piper dies for the fourth time in this episode. * Each of the sisters has one power they do use and one they don't use in this episode. :Prue uses her telekinesis but doesn't use her astral projection power. :Piper uses her molecular combustion but doesn't use her immobilization power. :Phoebe gets a premonition but doesn't use her levitation power. * This is the first episode where The Source of All Evil is seen on the show, and the only time Michael Bailey Smith appears as the Source. * Michael Bailey Smith appears as both Shax and the Source in this episode. * Although being mentioned, Tempus does not appear in this episode. * The sisters are exposed as witches, yet the Cleaners, introduced in season 6 as beings protecting magic from exposure, not only did not appear but were not even so much as mentioned here, not by Leo nor by the Elders. But destiny prevented them from cleaning up the exposure, instead letting Tempus die reversing the problem because Prue was fated to die as a result so that her half-sister Paige Matthews could fulfill her destiny to join her sister witches. * A couple of logistical stump factors were deliberately played to aid the process which made way for the events of this episode to occur due to Shannen Doherty's departure: ** Piper developed her molecular combustion towards the end of the season, only two episodes before this point. Had this power developed earlier, she would have mastered the controls and would be able to freeze and/or combust at will, leaving her easily capable of freezing Shax, giving Prue the window she would need to get herself and Dr. Griffiths out of the line of fire. ** A case of more direct stump continuity would be the crazed wannabe witch Alice Hicks. For one thing, she is allowed to sneak by all the cops, reporters, and locals to come into the Manor through the back of the sun room, leave the way she came while crying after being sent out by Prue with very little questioning and no hassle from the police, and even come back and climb up a van with a rifle to be able to shoot Piper, before police finally pay attention long enough to detain her. After this, Prue desperately tries to drive out and get Piper to the hospital, yet is blocked by the crowd and of course the reporters, who proceed to ask her what's going on when surely they should have some idea what's wrong after someone stood on their news van and fired at the house. * Almost nine years since the episode, there is still much speculation about why Doherty left Charmed. The most common rumors involve conflict with members of the cast and crew, most notably Alyssa Milano and Brad Kern, though nothing has been confirmed. 322